


Moments: Payback (Sacrifice)

by haganenoheichou



Series: Moments (Eruri Week 2014) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day Two: Sacrifice, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2014, M/M, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Prostitute!levi, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi pays Erwin back the only way he can. Day Two Submission for Eruri Week 2014: Sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments: Payback (Sacrifice)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this part :)

“You don’t have to do this.”

Levi turned to look at the figure standing in his doorway, a strong silhouette outlined by the dim light emanating from the torches that burned in the corridor. He put down his comb onto the bedside table. The comb was a gift he’d received from some Earl or other, intricately decorated with silver and emeralds, “in honor of how beautiful you look in that uniform of yours, Levi.” It was the only comb he owned, it had seemed like a waste to just discard it.

“I do. I promised I would. I said I would offer up my heart for the good of humanity, didn’t I?”

Commander Erwin Smith stepped into the room slowly, still clad in full uniform, jaw set tightly. He spared the comb a brief glance of contempt.

“This is… different.”

“You said we would be able to go on our next mission with this money,” Levi pointed out quietly, as he leaned back against the wooden windowsill. Erwin approached him silently until they were face to face, with only several inches separating them. In the dim lighting, Levi could see the lines on Erwin’s tired face. He turned his eyes away. He didn’t need a reminder of how hard Erwin worked for their sake.

“So I did.”

“Then I will do it. It’s flattering, really. The guy could have asked for Hanji or something. Someone smarter. But I guess they don’t go for the intelligent ones.” Levi shrugged, stalking over to his closet to get out a freshly-pressed shirt. He quickly shed the one he had been wearing, careful to ignore Erwin’s intense glare. Levi’s back was littered with old wounds and scars, those the Commander had known from the very beginning, ever since he had found Levi in that alleyway so many years ago. In the past months, however, the old marks had become intermingled with new ones, fresh bruises and stripes of red. Those were special to the two of them, as they were Levi’s way of paying Erwin back for his kindness. Before, Erwin had refused them, saying that he did not need such retribution of Levi’s part, that he had taken the now-Corporal in out of his own selfishness, because Levi was so talented, yet now, every time he caught sight of Levi’s bare skin, his eyes would soften in a way Levi couldn’t really decipher. It was as if Erwin were looking at a wild animal before slaughtering it for sport.

“You know everyone considers you… most interesting,” Erwin said, his lip curling. It was an unusual look on the normally genial Commander.

“Whatever. As long as he doesn’t keep me all night. I have paperwork I need to finish.” Levi gestured to the pile of reports he had been working on earlier in the day. The capital was getting more and more technical with the papers, as if it really mattered to the swines living there how many people died on each mission.

“Nonsense. Give that to someone else. Mike. Arlert. Take tomorrow off.”

“I’m taking tonight off, technically,” Levi replied, his expression unreadable. _I don’t need you to pity me. I am just doing my part._

“Levi–,”

“What? Extracurricular activities are just that, extra. You know as well as I do that the higher-ups don’t care how we get our funds, as long as we get the bureaucratic bullshit submitted on time.”

“Still.”

“I’ll be fine… Not the first time I do this, anyway.”

Erwin sighed. He watched Levi dress in silence before it got too much for him. That’s the one thing Levi hated about the man: he had this constant urge to make Levi converse with him. As if that would make Levi more sociable. As if that would change the fact that he was the Commander of the Survey Corps and that Levi was a whore-turned-Corporal-turned-whore.

“I’m sorry for this. I don’t want to ask this of you. I promised you when I got you out that you would never have to do this again,” Erwin said quietly, his eyes following Levi’s movements as the latter expertly dressed for the night. As the smaller man sat down in front of the mirror and ran the comb over his hair once more, he sent the Commander a mock-serious glare through his reflection.

“You’re not the first man to break a promise to me, Erwin.”

He didn’t startle when Erwin landed his fist on the desk forcefully. “Damn it, Levi!”

“What? Will it make you feel better about yourself if you apologize to me? If you yell?” Levi asked, his tone even, watching the Commander fume. “Go ahead. I said I’d do it. Because you asked me. We need this money, and you know it.”

“I know it. I didn’t want to sacrifice your–,”

“My what? _Innocence?_ Fuck, Erwin, you know better than anyone the things that I used to do. It’s just like old times. Just a job. Feels like a raise, even. Noble cause and shit.” Levi shrugged again as he pinched his own cheeks to make them redder. The rich men liked that: his white skin contrasting with a blush (no matter that it was fake), eyes narrow, stance strong, at least until he was resorted to moaning cheaply under their fat fingers.

“Levi–,”

“I’ll be back before dawn. I doubt that old man will be able to go more than once, anyway. Have you seen that _pig_? Fucking flab all over, it’s pathetic.” Levi let out a derisive laugh. He knew he was being spoilt by the military, where he was surrounded by beautifully fit men. The civilian world, especially its richest part, was completely different. Taught muscles were replaced by bulging stomachs, straight backs with herniated humps burdened with the riches of the land.

“You… You think all these things, and you’ll still do it?” Erwin asked quietly. Levi sighed: the man had no idea where he was coming from. He turned in his seat fully to look the man in the eyes.

“I promised. Unlike some, I don’t break my promises. I owe you a debt. I hate being indebted to anyone. Consider this another payment.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” Erwin said, his jaw set. He slowly made his way towards the smaller man and gestured for him to stand up. As Levi righted himself to his full (and much smaller) height, the Commander took the soft silken cloth of his cravat between his fingers, straightening it. Levi kept his eyes fixed on Erwin’s chest, just like he had back when Erwin had tied his first cravat, a necessary measure to hide the angry red bruises on the pale skin from prying eyes. And just like that very first time, Levi felt special for it. Who else in the Survey Corps had the Commander fix their accessories?

“You think this is bad? I used to do it every day, several times a day, actually. The guy shits money, he’s probably going to shower me with diamonds and good tea and crap. Believe me, this is a step up,” he said quietly as Erwin worked on his cravat. When the man was done, he made to step away, but he was stopped by Levi’s smaller hand on his wrist. Unwillingly, he looked down into Levi’s slate-colored eyes, his face strangely open. Levi sighed. “Stop being selfish. We’ll have enough money for _three_ missions, if I do my best. And I _always_ do my best.”

“Levi–,”

“Take me to him. Just… if you feel so bad, you can wait outside and then we can walk back to the headquarters together.”

“I’d like that.”

“You are pathetic.”

“You are incredible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and drop me a line on Tumblr: hellofaheichou.tumblr.com


End file.
